The present invention relates to a mobile cellular communication system, and more particularly, to a method for providing display of a caller's telephone number on a display unit of a mobile cordless telephone.
In general, a cellular telephone is referred to as a portable cordless telephone or a mobile cordless telephone that is attached at a mobile station. A mobile cordless telephone performs cordless communication with a cell site which is wired with an exchange, to thereby perform wired communication. Accordingly, the mobile cordless telephone can perform cordless communication with other cordless telephones, as well as wired communication with a general telephone. A feature that is quite desirable in both wired and wireless communication systems is a caller identification function that provides display of a caller's telephone number at the telephone terminal of a called party.
One recent prior art reference that discusses this feature is U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,279 entitled Telephone Apparatus With Calling Line Identification issued to Frain. In Frain '279, a portable cellular telephone includes a memory for storing telephone numbers and a counter for storing the respective number of calls received from the telephone numbers stored in the memory. The telephone may be adapted to display the number of calls received from the telephone numbers stored in the memory, so that the user review at a quick glance how many times a particular caller has made an incoming call. While this type of art is beneficial in its own right, I believe that a simplified method and device for detecting and displaying a caller's telephone number can be contemplated.